Oh the Inhumanity! A Comedy of Random Proportions
by Megun-chan
Summary: What do you get when you add six insane girls, twenty-six sane Melee characters, one semi-sane Fushigi Yuugi character, and seven Dragonballs? I'll tell ya: FOURTY INSANE PEOPLE-THINGS! Need I say more?
1. The Chapter of Pain

I am not owning SSMB, please. And nor am I owning Hello Panda, Kasugai Grape Gummies, or roasted peas, please. And I am also not owning Chrissy, JJ, Aya, or Keyiko, please. They own themselves, please. They are real people, please. My accent sucks, please. No offense, please, to anyone who speaks like this. …………..Although I doubt there is anyone who does…

* * *

****

Chapter One:

The Chapter of Pain

A few hours ago, in a house that's probably right next door…

Five people were sitting in a young girl's house, each doing their various things.

A fourteen-year old with short black hair is playing cards with a shorter girl with long black hair and glasses and a girl with medium-length brown hair. A girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair and glasses is playing GameCube, and the last girl, who is extremely short and has auburn hair and is also playing.

Or at least, that's how the author wanted it to be…

In reality, the girl with short black hair, Aya, is running away from the girl with the medium-length brown hair, whose name is JJ, while waving a box of Hello Panda Strawberry Pocky over her head. The short girl with the long black hair, Keyiko, is cussing out the girl with the auburn hair, who will henceforth be called Megun-chan, while the latter beat the crap out of Keyiko in Melee. And the girl with the dark brown hair, Chrissy, has just found Megun-chan's bag of Kasugai Grape Gummies in the refrigerator and will have devoured every single packet if Megun-chan hadn't just practically body-slammed the poor girl into the kitchen tiles.

…Sigh… oh well.

JJ: GIMME BACK MY POCKIEEEEEEEE!!!!! ::Tackles Aya::

A dust cloud erupts in the middle of Megun-chan's house's foyer. Megun pulls on Chrissy's hair and tugs the gummies from her friend's grasp. Then, she puts them back in the fridge and gets her roasted peas out of the pantry. Chrissy makes a face and goes to play Melee with Keyiko. Megun-chan sat on the couch and crunched on her roasted peas. And Keyiko knows nothing of the hair pulling or the dust cloud because she is too focused on Melee.

Keyiko: Hee-hee… Roy-sama… ::gropes the TV, which is displaying an image of Roy turned around with his cape blowing (convenient…)::

JJ wrestles the pocky away from Aya and sits down next to Megun. Her hand reaches out and steals some of Megun-chan's roasted peas, and they get into a fight, forming another dust cloud. Keyiko and Chrissy get magically pulled into the dust cloud, and so does Aya.

Megun-chan: You took my peas!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!

JJ: You sound like Ryoga!!

Aya: ::struggling to get out:: Help me!! Help me!! I'm an innocent!!

Keyiko: Hey!! Stop it! I didn't press pause! You're gonna make me looooooooooose!!!!

This fight went on for quite some time, until…

Voice: Are they finished yet?

FREEZE!!! The dust cloud settled, all girls frozen in place.

Another Voice: Answer your question?

Yet Another Voice: Oh, goodie! Now we can come visit them!!

The First Voice: Uh… how?

The Third Voice: Uh… well… umm… JJ! Aya, Chrissy, and Megun-chan were gonna steal your secret stash of strawberry-!!

CRASH!!! The dust cloud picks up again.

JJ: NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO PREPARE TO DIE!!!

Megun-chan: Ahh! NO NO YOU LIE!!! I ONLY LIKE THE CHOCOLATE POCK- AIIIEEEE!!!!!!

Unknown to them but known to us, the TV screen begins to glow until the girls, over the yelling and occasional profanities, hear a faint "POP!!" and then something- actually, a lot of somethings- fall on top of them.

JJ: Itai…

Megun-chan: No, this isn't "itai". Getting your leg bruised while pretending your dog's doggie gate is a hurdle…

Keyiko: That's not "itai" that's "baka"!!

The Fourth Voice: Ummm… have they noticed we're on top of them?

Yet Another Voice: No, Megun-chan changed the subject.

Aya: Please get off of us. This really is starting to hurt…

Still Another Voice: ACK!! Gomen…

The Fifth Voice: Bakas.

Chrissy: No, we're not kidding. Someone's spiked shell is two centimeters from impaling my head.

All Voices: Oops!!!

What happened next is very confusing to describe, so we'll spare you. To make a long story short, the multiple Voices disentangle themselves from the girls. Well, all but one. One is still stuck because-

Chrissy: TAMAHOME!!!!!! :D :D :D

Yep. One of the Voices is Tamahome from Fushigi Yuugi. And he is stuck mainly because Chrissy is practically glomping his leg. Funny, he doesn't seem to mind…

Megun-chan: Now who are y- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!!! ::passes out::

Megun-chan has a very good reason to pass out, because standing all around the room are the Super Smashers from Melee (Plus Tamahome, but that's beside the point).

Mewtwo: Now where the hell are we?

Chrissy: :Still attached to Tamahome's leg:: You're psychic. You tell us.

Megun-chan: Texas.

Other 4: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM BAKA!!!! 

BONK!!

Megun-chan: Itai…

Falco: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh, I mean… are you okay?

Fox: ::whacks Falco::

Falco: Itai…

Fox: _Are_ you okay?

Megun-chan: ::sniffle, sob:: Uh-huh…

Keyiko: ::looks at Roy, blushes::

Aya: Awww… sappy Anime love scene

JJ: Complete with floaty bubbles and the rainbow background… ;)

Upon sight of Marth, JJ gives a little "eep" of surprise and turns red. Marth, of course, scratches his head and has no earthly clue what the hell's going on. Chrissy stops hugging Tamahome's leg and stands up, blushing. Aya feels a little left out until she sees Ness.

Aya: NESSIE!!!!! ::stomps over and glomps Ness:

Ness: ACK!! Help!! T - T

Nana: ::falls over laughing::

Kirby: ::clutches Young Link for support, also laughing::

Suddenly, Megun-chan freezes as she glares at Kirby.

Megun-chan: Kirby… die…

Keyiko: ::Sappy love scene fades:: OMG!!! She's gonna kill Kirby!!

JJ: ::tries to hold Megun-chan from throwing herself at Kirby:: Stop… Don't kill him! He's too strong for you!!

Kirby: ::sniffle, sob:: why do you hate me?

Aya: Her brother always plays as Kirby and he's an annoying little piece of-

Ness: ::choking because of Aya's death grip:: Air… please… ma'am?!

Aya: ACK!! ::lets go:: Gomen, Nessie.

Ness: Stop calling me Nessie!!!

Aya: I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER I DEM FEEL LIKE!!!

Ness: Eep! Yes, ma'am.

Aya: And YOU call me Aya!!

Everyone laughs, but they all freeze as they hear the garage door opening.

Megun-chan: Crap!! My mom's home! What are we gonna do!?

JJ: Try to hide them?

Megun-chan: Impossible! Even for my house! The biggest place we have to hide someone is the garage.

Keyiko: Can you… um… go back in the game?

Chrissy: NOOOOOOOO!!!! ::wails:: I want my Tama!!

JJ: Maybe… we can go with them?

Everyone grows panicked as the door opens and Megun-chan's mother entered.

Megun-chan's Mom: …

Everyone Else: …

Megun-chan's Mom: …

Everyone Else: …

Megun-chan's Mom: AAAAH!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS AND WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?!

Everyone Else: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

Megun-chan: Uh… hi mom!! We were just… uh…

Megun-chan's Mom: ::Eyes Marth, Tamahome, and Roy:: Megun-chan… you're not dating all these boys at the same time, are you?!

Megun-chan: MO-O-O-O-OM!!!! :(

JJ: Yeah. We were… um… just going into a game to hang out with these guys for a little while maybe a week or more.

Megun-chan's Mom: ……………………………….Ok.

All: ::bowing:: THANK YOU, MA'AM!!

Megun-chan: We're going to a cas-tle we're going to a cas-tle!!

Samus: …….How?

Mewtwo: We turn the Gamecube back on, dumb@$$.

Samus: MY FIRST LINE IN THIS CHAPTER AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY TO ME!?!?!?! :(

So they turn on the Gamecube, the Melee screen pops up, and they all go inside the TV. 

~~~

At Peach's Castle…

THUD!!

The twenty-six characters and the five girls land on the ground in front of a giant castle.

Capt. Falcon: Itai…

Yoshi: Yoshiii…

Keyiko: Translation?

Mewtwo: "Ouch"

Keyiko: Thought so.

Hours pass while they untangle themselves.

Luigi: OW!! BOWSER YOU-A STEPPED ON-A MY FOOT-A!!

Bowser: ………………….so?

Hours later they stand in a line in front of Peach's Castle

Peach: Welcome to my castle!!

Chrissy: AAAAAAAH!!!! IT'S YOU!!!!!! :( ::tries to kill Peach but Tamahome picks her up and holds her back:: LEMEE GO!!!!!

Tamahome: No!! Save it for later!!

Chrissy: I'll give you twenty bucks!!

Tamahome: OKAY!!!! ::lets go::

Chrissy stampeded over and kicked Peach's @$$.

Zelda: Ouch. That's gotta hurt…

Samus: I am SO glad that's not me!

Peach: Itai…

Chrissy walks back over, leaving Dr. Mario to tend an unconscious Peach. She unfolds her wallet, kisses Tamahome on the cheek, and gives him his money.

Dr. Mario: Well, this-a is a problem-a.

JJ: Why?

Dr. Mario: Peach won't-a wake up-a.

Chrissy: YEAY!!! I KILLED HER!!!

Megun-chan: ::smiles evilly:: I don't think she's dead.

All: Nani?

Megun-chan pulls a magic stereo out of nowhere what also magically had her Guys & Dolls soundtrack in it. She put it on track #6, fast-forwards, and pauses it. She turns it up full blast, and puts on earmuffs. Everyone else takes the hint and plugs their ears. Megun-chan hits play.

CD: ::In annoying banshee voice:: I love you, A bushel an' a peck, A bushel an' a peck an' a hug around the neck…

Peach: ::magically revived:: AAAAAAAH!!!!! NOOOOO!!!! TURN IT OFF!!!!! PLEASE CEASE THE PAIN!!!!!!!! T - T

Megun-chan: ::stops the CD and makes a peace sign:: I win!!

Chrissy: NOOOOOO!!!! ::sniffle, sob::

Tamahome: Sorry, hon, but you can kick her @$$ anytime you want!

Chrissy: SO WHY NOT NOOOOOOW!?!?! T - T

Tamahome: Uh………. Because?

JJ: ::is too busy flirting and hugging Marth to notice anything::

Tamahome: ::looks at Marth:: Hey… I think I know you from somewhere…

Marth: ::Scratches his head:: Yeah… same…

20 hours later…

Tamahome and Marth: Hmmm…

Tamahome: I got it! You sound like Heero!!

Marth: And you sound like Kaiba!!

Tamahome: And Tamahome!!! Oh… wait… yeah.

Everyone Else: ………….. ¬ - ¬;;

Keyiko: Let's go inside!!!

All: Yeay!!

THE END

Megun-chan: Falco, you know Fox, right?

Falco: ……….Duh.

Megun-chan: Well, he…….… ::whisper, whisper::

Falco: ………….::screams bloody murder:: BLOODY MURDER!!!!! ::screams really loud:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!!!!!!

THE END?

* * *

Megun-chan: Yeay! End Credits time!!!

Samus: But what about Tamahome?

Megun-chan: ……what about him?

Samus: ………..How did Tamahome get here? And what was the bit about the sounding like…

Megun-chan: ……………………………………… Does that really matter? They're here, aren't they? Besides, their voice actors are the same. The JAPANESE versions, anyways

Samus: Uhh…. I guess.

Fox: What DID Megun-chan say about me to Falco to get him so scared?

Megun-chan: ::smiles and makes a peace sign:: All that and more next time!!!


	2. Melee, Annoying Musicals, and a Lil' Bit...

DISCLAIMER: If I am not the owner of Super Smash Brothers Melee, let me have a 100-ton safe dropped on my head… ::Whooshing noise as safe comes crashing down:: …….. AND LIVE!!!!! ::dust cloud:: By the way… There's some swearing in this chapter, but it's bleeped out as best as possible. So enjoy. To the best of your ability and to the extent of your minute amount of knowledge. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! And just for the record, I also do NOT own Annie, The Music Man, the Wizard of Oz, Guys & Dolls, or Evita. Just, you know. For the record. Heh heh.

* * *

Falco: ::still screaming from the end of C. 1:: ……AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! ::pant, pant:: That gave me disturbing images!!

Megun-chan: ::smiles:: ^ - ^ And you'll have nightmares for the rest of the week!!

Mario: I-a have a question. 

Megun-chan: I may have an answer (My old theatre teacher always said that. Beth, aishiteru!!)

Mario: What-a did you tell-a Falco?

Megun-chan: ::smiles innocently:: That Fox is his secret lover.

Mario:…………………………………. You're-a right. That is-a disturbing!

Megun-chan: I know! But it's not true. Falco's heart belongs to Katt. And Fox… _well_… ::ducks under a cannonade of laser fire, charge shots, Bob-ombs, and the occasional Mr. Saturn::

* * *

****

Chap. 2-

Melee, Annoying Musicals, and a Lil' Bit O' Pixy Misa

~~~

In the real world…

RING!!

Mom: Hello?

Person: Hi, is Megun-chan home?

Mom: Hi Tabby! No, Megun-chan isn't here. She, Keyiko, Aya, JJ, and Chrissy went somewhere with a bunch of video game characters and won't be back for a long time.

Tabby: ……………………………………………….Okay? Hold on… how many other people?

Mom: 26, more or less.

Tabby: And were some of the boys extremely good-looking?

Mom: I guess… Megun-chan had better not be dating all of them-

Tabby: OkaythanksgottagotalktoyalaterBYE!!!

CLICK!!

The teenager with the curly dark hair named Tabby sits on a chair and puts her head in her chin.

Tabby: So they're in Melee? How the $%^@ did they get in there?

POP!!

~~~

In Peach's Castle…

Everyone is just hunky-dory and peachy-keen today. JJ has another secret stash of pocky (This one complete with a secret code only she knew), and Megun-chan has her peas and gummies. The only problem is… the Smashers have discovered Megun-chan often gets very hyper for whatever reason, and today she is running around singing annoying songs from musicals; this annoys the Smashers and the other four girls to no end.

Megun-chan: ::at the top of her voice:: THE SUN'LL COME OUT, TOMORROW, BETCHA BOTTOM DOLLAH THAT TOMORROW, THERE'LL BE SUUUUUUUUN!!!!!

Samus: God almighty make it STOP!!!

JJ: ::shoots Megun-chan:: Shut the @!#$ up!! ::goes back to being her flirty self with Marth and eating pocky::

Zelda: I must admit… I do hate that song, but you didn't have to shoot her.

Megun-chan: ::magically revived:: To-MORROW, to-MORROW!!! I LOVE YA, to-MORROW!!! YOU'RE ONLY A DAAAAAAAAAAY AAAAAAAAA- WAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!

JJ: ::shoots her again; this time burying her in the ground complete with funeral outfit and black rose:: I hate it when you do that. ::runs back to Marth::

The ground suddenly explodes, and Megun-chan comes out again.

Aya: NOOOOOO!!!! SHE'S WORSE THAN THE BANSHEE WE HEARD THE OTHER DAY!!!

Keyiko: Don't remind me.

Megun-chan: EEEEEEEEEEES-ay STREEEEEEE-tah!!! EASY STREEEEEEEE-tah!!!!! WHEEEEEEEERE YA SLEEEEEP TILL NOOOOOOOOON!!! YEAH YEAH YEAH!!! YEAH YEAH YEAAAAH!!!

Young Link: Oh Goddesses just shoot me now! Cease the pain!!

Megun-chan: MOVE THEM FEEEEEEEE-tah!! TO EEEEEE-say STREEEEE-tah!!!! THAT'S WHERE WE'RE GOOOOOOOOOOO-NAAAAAAAAAAAAA ::deep breath: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! ::bows and passes out:: That's all… thank you…

All: ……………………

Capt. Falcon: ::applauds::

Chrissy: ::from on Tamahome's lap:: Shut up Captain Crunch.

Capt. Falcon: ::pouts::

Falco: Yeay! She's dead!!!

Aya: OH THANK GAWD!!!!!!

JJ: You mean she's worse than shields??

Aya: Don't start with me. (A/N: Inside joke)

Link: ::changing the subject:: She died just like Mikau!!

Megun-chan: ::revived and in a Mikau-like voice:: BABAY!!!

Keyiko: Okay, no more gummies for you.

JJ: CRAP! I ran out of pocky! ::grabs Marth's arm and runs away into secret room::

Aya: Who wants to know what they're doing??

Keyiko: ::peaks into room:: GASP!!!! JJ and Marth are… MAKING OUT!!!!

Everyone Else: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! O.o

Aya: ::shoves Keyiko out of the way:: Where? Where? Lemme see!!

Keyiko: Uh… I was j/k…

The door suddenly flies open and the people in the room hear heavenly music.

Heavenly Music: Aaaah!!

All: -_-;;…….

JJ and Marth come back into the room, each carrying a box of strawberry pocky.

Aya: Ohhhh… you got the pocky as a bribe for-

All: DROP IT AYA!!!!!

Ness: Hey, don't pick on Aya-chan!!

Aya: He called me Aya-chan ::huggies::

Ness: ::blush and huggies::

As everyone is laughing…

Chrissy: Hey, what's this? ::digs through gym bag and pulls out a white packet:: What's this say? Su…u…gar… sugar. Hey, wonder what that is. ::opens packet::

FX: RRRRRRRRRRIP!!!!!!!

Everyone but Chrissy froze.

Mewtwo: What the-?! Chrissy has sugar!!!! O.o

Falco: PUT THAT DOWN!!!!!!!

Chrissy: ……okay! ::drops packet::

Donkey Kong: ::picks up packet:: It's… EMPTY?!

Zelda: DON'T SWALLOW IT CHRISSY!!!!!!

Chrissy: Oops… I already did.

JJ: AAAAAAAH!!! ::runs away with Marth::

Keyiko: AAAAAAAH!!! ::hugs Roy's neck::

Aya: AAAAAAAH!!! ::squeezes Ness::

Ness: ::chokes:: Aah…

Megun-chan: AAAAAAAH!!! ::hides behind Fox::

Everyone but Chrissy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Due to the huge amount of sugar in her system, Chrissy magically undergoes a transformation into…

Person: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!

Smashers: AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! KODACHI!!!!!!!! O.o

JJ: No you bakas it's-

Pixy Misa: MAHOU SHOJO PIXYYYYYYYY MISAAAAA!!!!!!! :)

Megun-chan: This is trouble!! ::brainwave:: With a capital T and that rhymes with P and that stands for POOOOOL!!!!

Pixy Misa: What the hell?

Megun-chan: ::starts singing songs from the Music Man, oblivious to what's going on:: SEVENTY-SIX TROMBONES…. UH…. SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING…

Pixy Misa: ::hits Megun-chan with her wand:: BAKA!!!!

Tamahome: CHRISSY!!!!! T - T

JJ: It's still Chrissy but she turns into Pixy Misa when too much sugar is in her blood.

Pixy Misa: You're correct! And now I have to conjure up a Love-Love monster for you to see 3!!

4 girls: $h!t!!!

Pixy Misa: CALLING MYSTICS!!!!! ::waves wand around, lots of pretty lights and cool music::

Kid Smashers (Ness, Young Link, Kirby, Ice Climbers, & Pokémon except Mewtwo): Ooh Aah!!!

Fox: STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE AT A FIREWORKS SHOW WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!

Pixy Misa: GO GameCube Girl!!!

A nearby GameCube suddenly begins to glow pink, becomes much bigger, and grows arms, legs, and a head.

Adult Smashers (Everyone Else): $H!T!!!!!

Kid Smashers: COOL!!!!

GameCube Girl: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! ::sends out controller cord-like thingies that attack everyone as they panic and run away::

Tamahome: Noooo!!!!! Chrissy!!!!!!!!! T - T

Roy and Marth grab Tamahome's arms and drag him away from the rampaging GameCube Girl and Pixy Misa. The Smashers and their friends/girlfriends run and run and run and run until they are able to hide in the big open foyer.

Samus: ::out of breath:: I… would like to know… who the H-E-double-hockey-sticks brought the sugar!!!

Popo: ::looks at Gym bag he took:: The gym bag says "Douglas… J… Falcon… -_-;;"

Capt. Falcon: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!! Er… um… WHO could THAT be?

All: ::glare::

Capt. Falcon: What?

The Smashers and the four girls are about to beat the crap out of C. Falcon when two long black sinewy death-ensuing cords attack them.

All: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

GameCube Girl: OHOHOHOHOH!!! I found you!! I win!!

Samus: OK I've had enough. Let's kick her @$$.

Link: Right! We're Smashers! If we can't beat her, we'll look like idiots.

Falco: ……….. I'm not even gonna say anything.

Fox: Nice to hear it.

The Smashers step forward, each getting into a fighter stance.

Pixy Misa: OHOHOHO!!! You want to fight me?

The Smashers pay no attention to her and charge towards GameCube Girl. Samus, Marth, Roy, the Links, Fox, and Falco start off with a barrage of laser fire, homing missiles, and swords, etc. Everyone else comes up and got a few punches and kicks in as well.

Megun-chan: I wanna fight too!!

Keyiko: Yeah we all do!!!

Other girls: Yeah!!

So the girls jump in the brawl as well. Aya and Keyiko find some paper fans lying around and hit the GameCube Girl over the head. Megun-chan finds a hammer and runs after the Love-Love Monster (who is running in terror) waving it around like crazy. And JJ finds an empty box of Pocky and throws it at GameCube Girl. After this final attack, GameCube Girl is exhausted. A final blow from Mario (Megun-chan: Hey, that rhymes!! ::prances around singing:: Final blow from Mario!! Oh no!! Aya: ::whacks Megun-chan) turns the GameCube Girl back to normal.

Pixy Misa: Awwwwwwwww… :(

Everyone Else: YEAY!!!!!!!! 

Girls: WE DID IT!!!! ::go up to their boyfriends and exchange hugs::

Tamahome: CHRISSY!!!! ::runs up to Pixy Misa and takes her hands:: Are you all right? We're so sorry!!

Falco: We are?

SMACK!!!

Falco: Itai…

Pixy Misa: ::whacks Tamahome with her wand:: THE NAME'S PIXY MISA!!!!!

Tamahome: Ah… owies… Gomen… T - T

Pixy Misa: Is okay, Pixy Misa forgives silly Tamahome ::jumps into his arms::

All seems to be back to normal, or at least until…

CRASH!!!

All: Now what?

Samus: ::looks outside:: Hey, it's that other girl!!

Nana: What other girl?

Samus: The one with the dark hair that likes Link.

Link: …………………..Eep! ::hides behind Zelda::

Ganondorf: Whimp! Hiding behind a girl!! :P

Link: ::draws sword and Ganondorf and he get in a fight::

The door opens. Everyone but Link and Ganondorf freeze in place.

Tabby: Hello…? ::spots Ganondorf use his Warlock Punch on Link:: AAAAAAH!!!!!! STOP HURTING LINK!!!!! ::stomps over and beats up Ganondorf, much sweeter, to Link:: Are you okay?

Link: ::looks up and blushes::

Tabby: ::blushes::

Aya: Awww… another sappy Anime love scene… complete with flowers and corny music… ::glomps Ness::

FX: ::sound of music being shut off::

All: What the @$^*?!

In the background, JJ is chasing Megun-chan around the castle.

Megun-chan: SomeWHEEEEEEEEERE OVER THE RAINBOOOOOOOOW!!!!!! BLUUUUUUUUUUUEBIIIIIIIIIIRDS FLYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!

JJ: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!

Megun-chan: BIIIIIIIIIIIRDS FLYYYYYYYYYY OVER THE RAINBOOOOOOOOOW WHY THEN OH WHYYYYYY CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T IIIIIIIIIIIIIII???

Tabby: She had the peas and gummies again, didn't she?

Jigglypuff: ::nods:: Jigglypuff.

Megun-chan: IF HAPPY LITTLE BLUEBIRDS FLYYYYYYY BEYOND THE RAINBOW WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY OH WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII????? ::runs out of breath and passes out::

All: -_-;;;

Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff!!

Tabby: What'd she say?

Mewtwo: ::with a look of horror on his face:: She said "I can sing much better… wanna see?" O.o

Popo: Wow, all those words in one word? Wait…

All: Uh-oh…

So, Jigglypuff sings her song and everyone falls asleep, except Megun-chan who is already passed out. And Pixy Misa returns to being Chrissy because the sugar fuel has run out.

~~~

The hours pass…

Aya: ::wakes up to find herself on the floor holding Ness like stuffed animal. On her face, in accordance to Jigglypuff's ways, was random markings:: AAAAAAAH!!!!

Ness: ::wakes up and sees what position he's in and what's on his face:: AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

Roy: ::wakes up and finds Megun-chan really close to him and what's on his face:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: ::wakes up and sees what's on their faces:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

Mr. Game & Watch: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!! ::makes annoying bell noises::

Keyiko: Whadhesay?

Tabby: Seeing as it's Mr. Game & Watch, I don't think we wanna know.

The Pokémon: ::nod::

Chrissy: Anyways… TABBY!!!! ::the other five girls go up and hug their friend::

Tabby: MINNA!!!!! ::glomps the girls::

Smashers: -_- ;;;

Megun-chan: How did you get here?

Tabby: I dunno I was in my room and I heard a popping noise suddenly I found myself in the Mushroom Kingdom adventure level so I ran and ran and ran along the way I had to kick some Yoshi Goomba and Koopa butt but that's okay then I found myself here at the castle wow I really like this castle did you know Harry Potter was set in a real castle I like Harry Potter did you know the guy who composed the music to that did the music for Star Wars as well I like Star Wars did you know Boba Fett and Jango Fett are related I bet you did they're also both bounty hunters hey that reminds me we have bounty hunters here like Samus and Capt. Falcon……….

All: ………………. Okay!!

Tabby: …so anyways… ::sees Link again:: HI LINK!!!!!! ::glomps Link::

Link:………….. Help….

Zelda: :(

Megun-chan: ::makes a peace sign:: I win!!

THE END

Megun-chan: ::runs across screen:: I GOT THE HORSE RIGHT HERE HIS NAME IS PAUL REVERE AND HERE'S THE GUY THAT SAYS IF THE WEATHER'S CLEAR CAN DO!!! CAN DO!!! THIS GUY SAYS THE HORSE CAN-!!

All: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! ::chase after Megun-chan with an assortment of weapons (Ganondorf has the big sword he never uses in a Melee fight)::

THE END?

* * *

JJ: Megun-chan's unavailable right now so we're here to do the ending!!!

Aya: Will we ever see the infamous Pixy Misa again?

Chrissy: OF COURSE!!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!

Aya:……. $h!t….

Keyiko: WILL Megun-chan ever stop singing annoying musical songs?

Megun-chan: ::Being beaten up by the Smashers:: DON'T CRY FOR ME ARGENTIIIIIIIIINA!!! THE TRUTH IS I NEEEEEEEEEEVER LEFT YOU!!!! ALL THROUGH MY WILD DAYS, MY MAD-

Keyiko: SHUT UP!!!!!!! ::Throws a Bob-omb into the fight.

JJ: Save me!!!! ::pulls out Ken doll and rips Ken's head off::

Megun-chan: Aah!! Ken-chan!!! ::glares at JJ::

JJ: No, it's not Kaiser-boy, sweetie. Someone else.

Megun-chan: …………………'kay.

Tabby: All that and more in the next chapter!!!

* * *


	3. The Quest for the Dragonballs!

****

Chap. 3:

The Quest For the… Dragonballs?!

It has been almost two weeks since the arrival of Tabby, and all the girls really feel at home, even with Megun-chan's constant fighting with Falco and Kirby. And something else happened as well…

In Peach's cafeteria… dining room… er, place where everyone ate and could do whatever…

JJ: I just realized something!!

Chrissy: Ooooooh no. You didn't find the Asshole Shrine again, didja?

JJ: ::sigh:: No. I noticed that all the girls here had boyfriends of some form. I mean, for instance, I've got Marth… ::looks over and waves to Marth, who smiles and in turn gets smacked by Young Link. JJ Marches over there and beats the crap out of Young Link, fusses over Marth, then returns to the table where the girls were eating and continues as cool as ever:: Chrissy has Tamahome, Aya has Ness… I guess…

Megun-chan: ::about to hit Kirby with his own mallet:: Hey, that rhymes!!

JJ: Whatever. Keyiko has Roy, Tabby has Link… sort of.

Tabby: What do you MEAN sort of!? :(

JJ: ……Nothin'. Megun-chan… well… ::looks outside to see Megun-chan chasing a Bullet Bill with Kirby's mallet::… well, I don't know who she likes. 

Aya: Well, goodie for us but what about the other girls?

JJ: ::glare:: I'm GETTING to that!!

Keyiko: Yeah, Aya, let JJ continue. It's important that everyone has someone to love. As they say… ::glances at Aya::

Aya: ::holds up a gun filled with a new round:: JJ, you were saying?

JJ: Rrrrrrrrrright. Anyway, Peach has Mario, Zelda has Link-

Tabby: ::sniffle, sob:: But so do I!!

JJ: Well, she has Young Link. 

Tabby: ::abruptly stops crying:: OK.

JJ: And I guess we COULD say Samus has Capt. Falcon, but…

The girls duck as Samus's charge shot races over their heads. Capt. Falcon jumps on their table and instantly hops to another as about five of Samus's missiles hit the table. The bounty-hunter-slash-racer hops from table to table as a PO'ed Samus tears through- yes, THROUGH- the table and ran after Falcon, yelling something about perverts and S'mores. The girls look at the broken table, look in the direction Samus and Capt. Falcon had gone off in, gather the remnants of their lunches and move to a table in the corner.

JJ: I stand corrected.

Aya: Capt. Falcon is SO dead when I get my hands on him.

Chrissy: I like him.

All four other girls gawked at Chrissy.

Chrissy: What? He gave me sugar!!

Tabby: Chrissy never take candy from strangers especially if they happen to be perverted bounty hunters like Boba Fett and Jango Fett are good examples of that they're from Star Wars hey once I confused Star Wars with Star Trek I like Star Trek you know that one bald commanded dude-

Megun-chan: ::coming back in, slightly singed:: Who, Patrick Stewart?

Tabby: Yeah him hey "Stewart" reminds me of Stuart Little that annoying mouse you know he's got a sequel coming out well, I don't want to see it anyway what was I talking about oh yeah Patrick Stewart hey Patrick reminds me of Patrick the starfish from Spongebob Squarepants!

Aya: What is she talking about again?

Mewtwo: She lost me somewhere between Star Wars and Spongebob.

Tabby: Here I am getting off subject well anyway what was I talking about oh yeah the bald guy you know he was in X-men he was the psychic dude-

Keyiko: The GIRL!?

Tabby: STOP INTERRUPTING ME!!!! :( And no he was the BALD psychic dude hey that reminds me we have psychic dudes here like Ness and Mewtwo and-

ZZAP!!!

Tabby faints as something small shocked her from behind.

Pichu: Pichu!! (Dem that was annoying!!)

JJ: AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! You're so CYUUTE!!!! ::hugs Pichu:: Marth, can we adopt him?

Marth: Uhhhh… yeah, sure!!

JJ: YEAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! 

Megun-chan: Awwww… I wanna adopt someone!!

BOOM!!!

Everyone jumps involuntarily as a loud earthquake shakes the castle.

Ice Climbers: OMG THE SKY IS FALLING THE SKY IS FALLING THE SKY IS FALLING!!!!

JJ: No it was probably just a Bullet Bill. Hey, Peach, by the way…

Peach: Hai?

JJ: How can this castle take so many hits from Bullet Bills and still be standing?

Peach:………………… Good insurance?

JJ: Hmmmm….

Megun-chan: Sounded like a spaceship crashed. Maybe it was Samus about to squash Capt. Falcon like a…

Tamahome: Bug?

Megun-chan: … I wasn't going to say that.

Chrissy: DON'T CONTRADICT MY TAMA!!!!!

Tamahome: DON'T CALL ME THAT I'M NOT A BLOODY CAT!!!!!

Chrissy: Awwwww…. Ok T - T

Kirby: Let's go see! Let's go see!

They all go to the scene of the explosion to find a giant crater right outside the castle. Megun-chan gets an idea and shove Falco and Kirby into it. As the two fall, Capt. Falcon falls from the top of the castle and gets a head start on the "race" to the bottom. Everyone looks up to see Samus dusting her hands off and jumping off the roof, drawing a couple gasps from the kids. 

Tabby: ::magically revived:: Oh. So that's where they went.

Capt. Falcon lands in the crater, close to a glowing orange ball with a single red star in the middle. Falco and Kirby land a few seconds later.

Capt. Falcon: Oooh! Pretty glowing thingie!!

Samus: Moron.

The girls, however, are interested to see what the "pretty glowing thingie" is. As they look at it, they recognize what it is.

Megun-chan: Oh noooo…

Aya: Woah…

JJ: First Tamahome, now this? What's next, Spongebob? Inu-yasha?

Tabby: You know what would be really scary was if this suddenly turned into a parody of Sailor and the Seven Balls…

All but Capt. Falcon: ::cringe::

Tabby: The Sailor Senshi have really big boobs in that but that's okay 'cause they have big boobs in the original manga by Naoko Takenouchi hey that's the name of one of Sakura's friends in Cardcaptor Sakura that's done by the same people who do Magic Knight Rayearth did you know that and did you also realize that Hikaru from Magic Knight Rayearth looks like Ranma from Ranma ½ but only when he's a girl…

Ness: Wait a second, what ARE these things?

The girls begin to explain about the Dragonballs, and how if all seven of them were gathered in one place they would summon a dragon to grant wishes.

Ganondorf: Heh heh heh… finally!

Bowser: A foolproof plan for WORLD DOMINATION!!!!! :D

Megun-chan: Wait… for safety reasons, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Capt. Falcon can't wish for anything.

Afore mentioned: AWWWWWWW!!!!!!! WHY?!?!?!

Aya: Because Ganondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo would just want world domination and we can't allow that. And the Cappy, well… yeah.

All: ::another cringe:: Ewww…

Capt. Falcon: Yep! And she's actually gonna enjoy it, too. Not surprisingly…

He takes off once again as Samus dashes after him, waving her plasma cannon and yelling profanities and something about perverts and tacos.

JJ: ::is flirting with Marth and suddenly gets a brainwave:: Hey, Megun-chan! Can't we bring people back to life with the Dragonballs?

Megun-chan: Yeah… oh!! ::calls to Samus:: Samus!! You want us to bring your baby back with the Dragonballs!?

Everyone but JJ: O.o Baby!?

Samus is in Megun-chan's face, dead serious. Capt. Falcon, who is well in Fourside, turns around to see if Samus is still behind him. Unfortunately, he falls off one of the buildings.

Capt. Falcon: AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhh…

Samus: Talk.

Megun-chan: ::nervous:: W-we can b-bring your baby b-back to life with the Dragonballs… w-we can wish for any- anything…

Samus: ::shiny eyes:: REALLY?!

Megun-chan: Y-yeah…

Chrissy: Wait a sec, hold everything… Samus has a baby?! O.o

Samus: Well… technically, it is my baby.

Falco: "It"?

Samus: ::gives Falco The Look:: Yeah, it's- or it was- a baby Metroid. I found its egg after I destroyed the Queen Metroid. It hatched and it thought I was its mother.

Everyone Else: Awwww…

Samus: ::teary-eyed:: But it got kidnapped from me by Ridley and I had to go save it, right? Well, when I saw it again it was a normal Metroid and… ::sniffle, sob:: it attacked me 'cause it didn't know who I was…

Everyone Else: ::shiny-eyed::

Samus: ::sniffle, sob:: And when I tried to destroy the Mother Brain-

Other Smashers: Again!?

Keyiko: YOU'RE RUINING THE MOOD OF THE STORY!!!!!!!!!! :(

Smashers Except Samus: :(

Megun-chan: Yeah, I know how you feel…

Samus: ::sniffle:: Well, anyway, when I fought the Mother Brain, I almost didn't make it. But then… but then… the not-so-baby baby Metroid came and drained Mother Brain's energy, and gave it to me… but- but- but Mother Brain attacked it and it… ::wails:: DIED!!!!!!

Everyone Else: ::in tears:: Waaaaaah!!!! T - T

Megun-chan: ::crying:: What a sad story!!!! ::sniffle, sob:: I need a hug!

JJ: ::sniffle, huggies::

Megun-chan: ::sniff:: Thanks…

Samus: ::in tears:: So… now you know… T - T

Zelda: Waaah!!!! Samus I'm sorry we had to make you relive that horrible memory!!

Peach: Me too!!!!!! T - T

Samus: ::sniffles and sobs to the point of hyperventilating::

Falco: Okay, okay, it wasn't THAT sad. Stop crying before you suffocate yourself!!

All: ::glare:: :(

Falco: Well, I LOVE you guys too!! The one time I'm actually nice on PURPOSE everyone gangs up on me!! :(

Megun-chan: Yeah that's the point.

Samus: ::stops crying:: Well now we're going to get all those Dragonballs and Metroid-chan can come back!! So what are we doin' standing around talking!! LET'S START LOOKIN', EVERYONE!!

Later…

Upon deciding that the other six Dragonballs were nowhere near there, the Smashers and the girls decide to leave for… elsewhere. Megun-chan is inside the Great Fox's cockpit tampering with the controls (Fox: And by "tampering" you mean "screwing everything up" Megun-chan: Mmm-hmm!! Fox: Oh. HEY!!!!!!!!) when she accidentally hits a button. Suddenly, a green screen (Megun-chan: Hey, that-!! Falco: Yes, we know it rhymes. Megun-chan: YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE ANY FUN :P!!!!!!!) pops up, with a yellow blinking light in the center.

Megun-chan: Ooooooh!!! Lookie!!

Samus: What the heck is that!?

Megun-chan: Looks like the Dragonball-finder screen thingie they use on TV!

Samus: "TV"…?

Megun-chan: ::ignoring Samus:: I see no other yellow blinking thingies. That means there aren't any Dragonballs anywhere near here.

Chrissy: So we need to look EVERYWHERE!?

Megun-chan: Well……… yes.

THE END?

* * *

Nana: Ending credits!!! My turn!!

Popo: No, mine!!!

Nana/Popo (Alternating): My turn!!! ::get into fight::

Bowser: What interesting events will happen next time?! And what was with the anticlimactic ending?

Falco: Amazing, Bowser. Did you learn that word all by yourself?

Bowser: Grrrrr…. :(

Mewtwo: And why didn't Megun-chan let Bowser, Ganondorf, and me vote?

Mewtwo, Bowser, Ganondorf: DISCRIMINATION!!!! :(

Aya: And why did Samus keep mentioning perverts and foodstuffs in the same sentence?

Mewtwo: I assume it's because-

Megun-chan: Hey, Mewtwo, did you know that when you assume something you make an @$$ out of you and me?

Mewtwo: …………………Shut up.


	4. The Great VoiceActor Revelation! NOOOOOO...

****

Aya: ::is sleeping and suddenly wakes up:: SHE WAS HUNGRY!!!

Others: What the %#&?!

Aya: Why Samus kept mentioning perverts and food in the same sentence!!! 'Cause she was hungry!!

Mewtwo: No $h!t! I could have told you that. I was going to say that in the previous chapter, but… ::glares at Megun-chan::

Megun-chan: ::makes peace sign:: =^ - ^-V

Capt. Falcon: Ooh….

Samus: Yeah.

Capt. Falcon: So you really do-

Samus: No.

* * *

****

Chap. 4:

The Great Voice-Actor Revelation!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

~~~

As the Great Fox flew through the time-space continuum (Hee-hee, I learned that word today), headed for who-knows where, its inhabitants began to wonder if they'd _ever_ find the Dragonballs.

Megun-chan: ::singing to the "Blue's Clues" theme:: We are lookin' for Dragonballs, we are lookin' for Dragonballs, we are lookin' for Dragonballs, wonder where they are? We are lookin' for Dragonballs…

Well, not really…

Bowser: Wouldn't you rather sing something else?

Megun-chan: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm………..

Keyiko: Don't hurt yourself… wait… ::chanting:: Hurt yourself!! Hurt yourself!! Hurt yourself!!

Megun-chan: ::snaps fingers:: I GOT IT!! ::sings:: Ninety-nine bottles of coke on the wall-

Keyiko: Beer!

Keyiko & Megun-chan: Ninety-nine bottles of coke…

Keyiko: Beer!

Roy, Ice Climbers: ::join in:: Ya take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of coke on the wall-

Keyiko, Roy: Beer!

Samus, Aya: ::also joining in:: Ninety-eight bottles of coke on the wall-

Keyiko, Aya, Roy: Beer!

Samus, Aya, Roy, Ice Climbers, Megun-chan, Keyiko: Ninety-eight bottles of coke…

Keyiko, Aya, Roy: Beer!

Ninety-seven bottles of coke (Keyiko: BEER!!) later…

Megun-chan, Keyiko, Roy, Ice Climbers, Samus, Aya, Ness, Fox, JJ, Marth, Tabby, Link, Zelda, Young Link, Capt. Falcon, Peach, DK, Mario, Dr. Mario, Luigi: Ya take one down, pass it around, one bottle of coke on the wall (Keyiko, Roy, Aya, Capt. Falcon: BEER!!)!! One bottle of coke on the wall (Keyiko, Roy, Aya, Capt. Falcon: BEER!!), one bottle of coke (Keyiko, Roy, Aya, Capt. Falcon: BEER!!)!! Ya take one down, pass it around, no more bottles of coke on the wall (Keyiko, Roy, Aya, Capt. Falcon: BEER!!)!!

Falco: ::sigh, relief:: Finally.

Megun-chan: How long has it been?

Capt. Falcon: An hour or so.

Young Link: Are we there yet?

Falco, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo: No.

Megun-chan: THEN WE MUST SING IT AGAIN!!!

Everyone but Bowser, Mewtwo, Falco, and Ganondorf: Ninety-nine bottles of coke on the wall (Keyiko, Roy, Aya, Capt. Falcon: Beer!!), ninety-nine bottles of coke (Keyiko, Roy, Aya, Capt. Falcon: Beer!!)….

1187 bottles of coke (Keyiko, Roy, Aya, Capt. Falcon: Beer!!) later...

Captain Falcon is the only one left singing. Everyone else gave up ages ago.

Capt. Falcon: Ya… take onedown… pasitaround… nomowre bottles of… beerondawall… ::passes out::

Everyone else: -_-;;………..

Samus: Yay!! ::throws confetti at Capt. Falcon::

Keyiko: …………………Hey, if we're all here, who's driving the Great Fox?

Everyone but the Cappy: ……………………………………CRAP!!!!!!!!!!

CRASH!!

Everyone fell head over heels as the Great Fox came to a sudden halt.

Fox: WTF?!?!?!? MEGUN-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :(

Megun-chan: I didn't do it!!!! ::screams, hides::

Fox: YES YOU DID YOU SCREWED UP THE GREAT FOX!!!!!! YOU SAID SO YOURSELF!!! (A/N: from previous chappie)

Megun-chan: STOP YELLING!!!

Tamahome: Yeah don't yell at Megun-chan. She didn't do anything. We-

Chrissy: ::gasp:: TAMAHOME!! ::sniffle, sob:: I thought you loved _me_…

Tamahome: I DO but we-

Fox: Oh, so now everyone gangs up on me. What the @#&$ am I, the bad guy?

Nana: ::gasp:: Fox said a BAD WORD!!!!

Falco: ::scoff:: And that's usually _my_ job! Glory hog.

Fox: STOP YELLING AT ME!!!!!

Falco: I'M NOT YELLING!!!!!!!!!!!!

Megun-chan: Now you know how I felt!!! :P

Fox: T - T Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!

JJ: Everyone SHUT UP!!! ::instant silence:: Stop picking on Fox! Now he's gonna go curl up in a corner, rock back and forth and say "I'm not a bad guy!" over and over again!!

Everyone else but Fox: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!!

Marth: You're lucky I'm not the jealous type :P!

JJ: :/

Marth: Naw, j/k.

Fox: Well….. I wasn't gonna do that, but… thanks for the idea.

Tamahome: EVERYONE SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU WE $%&*ING HIT SOMETHING!!!!

All: …………………………………………………………….. Nani?

They all went outside the Great Fox and found themselves on a flat, desert-type area. Tamahome was right: the Great Fox _did_ hit something. The fat pink guy who's hand was resting on the nose of the Great Fox seemed to have stopped it.

Smashers: ……………………. Huh?

All girls but Megun-chan: Holy crap………

Megun-chan: I like him! He's cute!!

Pink Guy: Buu?

All: O.o uh………..

Before anything else could be done, another guy floated down and landed in front of them all.

Guy: Who are you? And where did you come from?

Roy: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…….

Falco: We came from Fairy Land.

All: ::facefault:: Ok……………

Falco: I've always wanted to say that… -_-V ::to self:: I can't believe what a dork I am…

Megun-chan: ::has been staring at the pink guy, trying to recognize him:: HEY!!!!! That be MAJIN BUU!!!!

Keyiko: GOOD JOB, Megun-chan!!

Megun-chan: ::points to other guy:: And you're the old ghoul… wait… wrong anime…

JJ: Bobbity, hon. Bobbity.

Megun-chan: Oh yeah.

Bobbity: So, I see you've heard of us? And you know that Majin Buu is the greatest fighter in the universe ?

Tabby: ::snicker::

Young Link: Ohhhh… I want a Snickers Bar!

Aya: Oh, YEAH?! Well, WE'RE the best fighters in uh… America… and… where?

Mario: The Mush-a-room Kingdom.

Link: Hyrule.

Pikachu: Pika!

All: ::look expectantly at Mewtwo::

Mewtwo: ::glare:: Kanto.

Tamahome: Konan… I guess…

Ice Climbers: Icicle Mountain… ::look at each other:: ….right?

Kirby: Pop Star.

Ganondorf: Hyrule!

Everyone else: We said that already.

Samus: I'm the freelancing homeless crack-ho you see on the street every other weekend…

Megun-chan: REALLY?!?!?!?! O.o

Samus: No.

Fox: Lylat System.

Falco: Fairy Land.

SMACK!!

Falco: Itai…

Marth: Altea.

Donkey Kong: Kongo Jungle.

Capt. Falcon: Uhhhh……….. hmmmmmm……

Samus: Don't strain your brain.

Megun-chan: Hey that-!!

Samus: Yes, dear. I know it rhymes.

Capt. Falcon: YOU REALLY DO CARE!! T - T I'M SO HAPPY!!! ::gets the crap beaten out of him:: Itai…

Game & Watch: Beep!

All: ::look expectantly at Mewtwo::

Mewtwo: ::sigh:: Get your own dem translations.

All: ::GLARE::

Mewtwo: ::sigh:: The world…? ::to self:: Glory hog… ::gets whacked by Game & Watch::

Fox: And y'know what? We don't have time for this! See ya!!

The Smashing Co. all ran back into the Great Fox and floored it away from those two… people.

Bobbity: Woah… weird people. And the girl with the brown hair wasn't exactly normal, either…

~~~

Falco: Weird guys. And that Buu wasn't exactly normal, either.

Megun-chan: And what was wit all dat Fairy Land junk? Is it really all dat?

Keyiko: Megun-chan?

Megun-chan: Yo?

Keyiko: Stop talking like a black guy.

Megun-chan: ………………………….'Kay. ::to Falco:: But what's so cool about it?

Falco: ::sigh:: It's where I had to work my @$$ off to save the fairies while everyone else was prancin' around on Dino Planet.

Fox: ::aways off:: IT WAS HARD WORK!! YOU TRY IT NEXT TIME!!!

Megun-chan: Really?

Falco: No.

Megun-chan: Woooooooooooooooooooooow……

Keyiko: Ah, Megun-chan. So innocent and pure-minded.

Falco: Tch.

Megun-chan: ::pouts::

JJ: What was the whole point of that little…

Aya: Escapade?

JJ: Sure.

Roy: Dunno. You tell me.

BOOM!!

All: WTF?

Marth: I think… we hit something again.

Megun-chan: OMG It's déjá vu all over again!!

Chrissy: And it's not JUST 'cause of the voice actors!!

All: Uh…

Megun-chan: So… what did we hit this time?

Tamahome: ::looks out the window:: A rock.

Megun-chan: Now THAT'S no fun!!!

Tamahome: ::narrating what's going on outside:: Wait… someone's breaking the rock… it's cracking… it just crumpled down… I think we're like tons of feet in the air… there's some guy… Really odd hairstyle…

Megun-chan: ::ears twitch:: What kinda hairstyle?

Tamahome: Dunno… he flew away… it was all pointy-like and it looked like he had a horn on his head- looked kinda like Magus, when I think about it… (A/N: Am I the only person who thinks Magus from Chrono Trigger looks a lil' like Vegeta from Dragonball Z? It's the face and the "bangs", I swear…)

Chrissy, Aya, Tabby, Megun-chan, JJ, Keyiko: ::look at Capt. Falcon, try to hold in laughter::

Capt. Falcon: ??? WTF?

Suddenly, the whole ship shakes, and begins to fall slowly towards the ground.

Fox: ::sticking his head in the room:: I got the landing gears fixed!!

Falco: We noticed.

Aya: They were broken?

As the ship landed, everyone got out and looked around.

Samus: Where'd the guy go?

Chrissy: Lookit!! ::points to the ground::

On the ground, there was indeed a Dragonball. Chrissy bent down to pick it up but at the same time, her head banged into someone else's.

Link: OMG It's the spiky-haired dude!!

Link looks down at the six girls in confusion; they are on the ground, clutching their stomachs, trying to hold in their laughter.

Y. Link: Uh… did we miss something…?

Spiky-haired person: Idiots.

Megun-chan: You're one to talk… Can you say "Show me ya moves"?

Spiky-haired person (For the sake of everyone's sanity he will be called Vegeta… because that's who he is): ………..show me your moves?

Smashers: O.o ::look at Capt. Falcon::

The six girls were no longer able to contain their laughter, and were rolling on the floor.

Megun-chan: Hee-hee… Capt. Falcon, say "Show me your moves" just like he did!!

Capt. Falcon: ………..show me your moves?

All: O.o

As the girls continued laughing, two little kids flew down next to Vegeta. One had purple hair, and the other didn't.

Trunks: Hey, why do you sound like my dad!?

Capt. Falcon: Dude! Why does your dad sound like ME!?

Megun-chan: ……………………………… ::snatched the Dragonball:: RUN!!!!

Everyone scampers back into the Great Fox, which warps away rather quickly.

Trunks, Vegeta, and Goten: ……………………………………………

THE END?

* * *

Megun-chan: WHEE!!! ::throws a party:: We got two Dragonballs!! :)

JJ: That was a rather… unexciting ending…

Bowser: Hee-hee… but what was so funny? And why did the spiky-haired dude sound like Falcon?

Keyiko: ::bounces up:: That's right, folks!! Capt. Falcon's voice actor, Horikawa Ryo, is also the Japanese voice of Vegeta!! Betcha didn't know that, huh?

Megun-chan: ……… ::gasp:: OMG!!! GANONDORF!!!! ZELDA JUST GOT SHOT!!!

Ganondorf: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Zelda: Uh…….. no……?

Megun-chan: And we have just revealed to all Excel Saga fans that Ganondorf's voice actor, Nagasako Takashi, is the Japanese version of Pedro!! And he likes Zelda, too!!

Link, Zelda, Ganondorf: O.o

Ganondorf: Grrr…. ::chases Megun-chan around in circles::

Aya: Don't believe us? Too bad. We're right.

JJ: Besides, we're writing this fic, and you're not!

Six girls: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Mr. Game & Watch: Beep!!

Aya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! YOU JUST CUSSED AT ME!!!!!! ::chases after G & W with a hammer::

* * *

No, seriously, guys. The voice actor thing is true. Look on "Hitoshi Doi's seiyuu (voice actor) database". Type in Horikawa Ryo and Nagasako Takashi. You might be surprised. =^ - ^=


	5. A Chapter Whose Title Had To Be Changed

Don't be expecting another chapter for awhile, folks. I've got plenty of time on my hands, but I've had writer's block since December of last year… 

* * *

JJ: Well… we've got two Dragonballs now! Yay! ::throws confetti::

Megun-chan: But where're the other… what… five?

Aya: Dunno. Where're we gonna look next?

Keyiko: Look at the title.

Fox: ::reads title::………………… NO.

Everyone else: YES.

Fox & Falco: NO.

Everyone else: YES.

This continues for quite awhile…

Fox & Falco: NO.

Everyone else: NO.

Fox & Falco: YES.

Everyone else: HA!!

Fox & Falco: Grrr…

* * *

****

Chapter Five:

Too much Star Fox 64 + sleep deprivation + caffeine = The third "Quest for the Dragonball" installment 

It is nighttime in the Great Fox's relative location, and everyone is sleeping. Well, mostly everyone.

Someone opens a door somewhere and creeps past the rooms into the kitchen. They open the fridge door, and the light illuminates their face. Two deep brown eyes dart around, and finally select a jug of milk. The person takes the milk out of the fridge. The mouth of the jug is about to touch their lips when-

BEEP!! BEEP!!

Person: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! ::jumps::

A screen nearby clicks on, and the person whips around in fright.

Person: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!

General Pepper: Who are you!?

Person: Uh……

Someone else: What the holy schizophrenic alter egos is going on here?!

Fox runs into the kitchen and spots the spiky redheaded boy standing by the fridge, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Fox: Roy?

Roy: Uh…

General Pepper: Fox!

Fox: General Pepper?

Roy: Of the Cornerian Army? Who was successful in exiling the maniacal scientist Andross to the barren deserted planet Venom? Who, five years later, noticed strange activity coming from Venom, and sent Pigma Dengar, Peppy Hare, and James McCloud of the Star-

Fox & Pepper: OK!!!! SHUT UP!!!!

Falco: ::runs into room:: WTF? Who's repeating the Star Fox 64 prologue?!

All present: Falco?

Falco: Uh…

Megun-chan: ::runs into room, followed by everyone else:: Fox? Falco? Roy? General Pepper? 

Keyiko: What is this, a slumber party? Roy, why wasn't I invited?

Everyone else: Wow….

Marth:: looks at Roy:: HA!! I knew it!! You drink out of the carton, don't you?

Keyiko: -_-;;

Roy: :/

JJ: 'Scuse me… isn't this a- ::does a perfect impersonation of ROB 64:: Message from General Pepper! Priority one!

All: #$^&!!!!!

Pepper: ::exasperated:: YES!!!

Marth: ::glares at Fox:: YOUR STUPID ROBOT POSESSED JJ!!!

Fox: Dude!! NO!!!!

Everyone else: O.o "Dude"?!

Fox: ::glares at Megun-chan:: Stupid author…

Megun-chan: V=^ - ^=V You know it!

Pepper: Anyways…

General Pepper explains why he is calling the Great Fox at three o'clock in the morning. It's the usual problem. Andross has declared war, invaded the Lylat System, the Cornerian army can't do it alone when in reality they're too lazy, yadda yadda yadda, and so on and so forth.

JJ: And at this moment all Star Fox members proceed to run down that looooooooooooong hallway and talk about mid-life crisises and delusions of grandeur and whatnot (from a Star Fox fic I read a long time ago… Dun remember what it's called… But I didn't write it, so I don't own it.)

Megun-chan: Hee-hee… Wait a sec… ::jumps up and down:: I WANNA COME I WANNA COME I WANNA COME!!!

Falco: %^&@ no!! It's too dangerous!!

Megun-chan: I haven't been playing Star Fox 64 for three years for nothing, you know!! :( Lemme come!! LEMME COME LEMME COME LEMME COME LEMME COME!!! ::throws a tantrum, screaming "LEMME COME!!" at the top of her lungs, and awakening Peppy and Slippy::

Fox: Uh… if someone else will…?

Surprisingly enough, Keyiko, JJ, Samus (well, maybe that's not so surprising), and a handful of other people I'm too lazy to mention raise their hands.

Megun-chan: Nyaah!!! :P

Falco: ::mimicking Megun-chan:: Nyaah!!! :P

Fox: Ok… whatever.

So the four Star Fox members and the Smashers run down the looooooooooooong hallway… but surprisingly, there is no discussion about mid-life crisises and delusions of grandeur…Instead, there is mud-slinging.

Megun-chan: …Fox, you're stupid.

Fox: …………………

Keyiko: Why is Fox stupid, Megun-chan?

Megun-chan: I dunno he just is.

Peppy: Don't make me turn this… er… hallway around… whatever.

Samus: That sounded stupid.

Peppy: Dagnabbit, you're right.

Falco: "Dagnabbit"? What are you, old man, a hillbilly?

JJ: Ooh!! Bunny rabbit!!

Everyone else: -_-;; Okay…

Megun-chan: ……. Fox, you're still stupid.

At the hangar…

Fox: Will you take the Arwing or your big, bulky, and slow starship, Samus?

Megun-chan: ::as she bounces up and down in the cockpit of the Arwing:: Hee-hee… alliteration!! Whee!! Whee!! Whee!! Whee!! Whee!!

Falco: Not really.

Roy: Who fed that girl caffeine? Or is she always so energetic at ::looks at clock:: five in the morning?

JJ: Wow, it took us two hours to run down that hall?

Keyiko: Well we had to wake up and get ready and then run down that looooooooooooong hallway, which took half an hour at least.

Slippy: Has anyone noticed I haven't said anything?

Everyone else: Nobody really cares.

Slippy: ……………………….Oh. Ok.

Out in space…

Samus (Who decided to take the Arwing): Ooh!! Lookit! Corneria!

Roy: It's so… blue.

Megun-chan: ::presses face to the glass:: Woooooooooooooooooooooow… ::drool::

Everyone else fears for what's left of Megun-chan's sanity.

And so, the classic run-through of Star Fox 64 begins…

Stage 1: Corneria

As the "new" Star Fox team flies along the ocean, they begin to realize- and fear- how different Megun-chan is in the cockpit of a fighter jet.

Megun-chan: Lalalalalala… Oh, hello, Mr. Bogie!! Can I help you?

BOOM!!

Megun-chan: Oh, you're quite welcome!

Peppy: Slippy get back here!!

Slippy pulls an Einstein on everyone and flies in front of the ten or so people and gets attacked by an evil airplane of DOOM!!

Slippy: Woah! Help me!

Fox shoots down the evil airplane of DOOM!!

Slippy: Thanks, Fox! I thought they had me!

Megun-chan: -_-;; ::pouts:: I wanted to shoot the evil airplane of DOOM!! Fox, you're a meanie…

Fox: Shut up.

Ness: We're entering Corneria City now-

Fox: Hey, that's my line!

Keyiko: Too bad. You were too busy to say it!

So they enter Corneria City. Stuff happens. Megun-chan's sanity diminishes. So does everyone else's. Partially due to Megun-chan's cries of:

Megun-chan: NYAHAHAHA!!!! SUCK LASERS, MINNA-SAMA!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Roy: ::scoots his Arwing as far away from Megun-chan as possible::

Megun-chan: =^ - ~=V

Falco: You're crazy, you know that?

Megun-chan: You're just jealous 'cause I'm a better pilot AND fighter than you, and you're just a poopie-head!!

Falco:…………………….Nobody's called me a poopie-head since I was like three…

Marth: Maybe not to your _face_…

Slippy: ::snicker::

Evil Boss: Aaaaah… Someone wants to play…

JJ: OK, who thought that sounded so WRONG?

Everyone raises their hands.

To make a long story short, they beat the boss.

Evil Boss: Who ARE you guys?

Fox: We're-

Keyiko: SO outta here. Have you noticed the fire? As in he's about to BLOW UP?!

Fox: No, we're-

Aya: Insane.

Peppy: Insane _mercenaries_.

Ness: That too.

Aya's Arwing glomps Ness's Arwing.

Aya: You're so cute… :P

Ness: Ack.

Fox: NO, we're-

Falco: The Powerpuff Girls!!!

All: ::facefault::

Fox: NO!!!!!!!!! JUST LET ME SAY THE ^&#@ING LINE!!!!! WE'RE-

Megun-chan: ::singing:: STILL GOODBYE'N. AND AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME SOOOO…

All but Fox & Evil Boss: LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOOOOOOW!!!

Keyiko: ::to JJ:: Do you think we have too much free time?

Fox: SHUT UP!! ::instant silence:: WE'RE-

Mewtwo: ::via telecommunicator:: We're Star Fox.

Fox: NO!!! YOU ARE NOT STAR FOX!!!!!! WE'RE STAR FOX!!!!!!!!!!!!! :(

Evil Boss: ::to self:: Finally!! ::aloud:: YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ANDROOOOOOOOOOOOOSS-!!!!!!::blows up::

All: …………………………………..

Fox:: T - T… ::glares at everyone else:: YOU RUINED IT!!!!

Megun-chan: ::gives Fox the puppy face:: We… we did…?

Fox: Ugh… ::bangs head against the dashboard:: We're-ow heading-ow out. Report-ow in-ow.

Slippy: You did it! I was worried for a moment!

Fox: ::is still banging head against dashboard:: -_-;; Ow.

Peppy: You're becoming more like your father.

Fox: Great-ow.

Falco: I'm fine. You OK over there, Fox?

Fox: No-ow. Thank you-ow for-ow asking-ow though-ow. Ow.

Megun-chan: Hi.

JJ: Hello.

Keyiko: How are you?

Aya: I'm fine, thanks.

Samus: What's up?

Marth: Nothing much.

Ness: You?

Roy: Same here.

Fox: ….. ::continues to bang head against the dashboard:: Ugh… I give uuuuuuup…

Back on the Great Fox…

Fox has an ice pack on his head. He looks troubled and glares at everyone else.

Megun-chan: That was sooooo much fun!!!

Keyiko: So what happens next?

Fox: Well, we either go to-

Megun-chan: We can go to Sector Y or Meteo.

Everyone else: …………………………

Crickets chirp. Megun-chan tries to squash them.

Fox: Do YOU wanna be the leader? :(

Megun-chan: ::gives Fox the puppy eyes, complete with a trembling lower lip:: Do you… ::sniffle, sob:: hate me now…? ::wails::

Everyone covers his or her ears until the crying stops.

Fox: …………………………….. ::sigh, smacks forehead:: Ok, fine. I'm sorry. Let's uh… split up…?

Megun-chan: Yay!

So they all sat down, put their heads together, and thought of a plan. And it goes a lil' something like this:

Corneria-Sector Y-Aquas-Zoness-Sector Z-Area 6-Venom:

Falco, Peppy, Megun-chan, Keyiko, JJ, Samus

Corneria-Meteo-Fortuna-Sector X-Titania-Bolse-Venom:

Fox, Slippy, Aya, Marth, Roy, Ness.

THE END?

* * *

JJ: Megun-chan, why are you so mean to Fox?

Megun-chan: ::whimper, gives the puppy-dog look:: I… I don't mean it… he's just mean… ::sniffle, sob::

Chrissy, Tabby: ::sigh, smack foreheads::

Falco: Next time, we follow us on our journey to Sector Y, Aquas, and whatnot!

JJ: What new encounters will we… encounter… yeah. Whatever.

Aya: Will Megun-chan stop being mean to Fox?

Mario: Has anyone-a noticed that I haven't-a said anything for-a two chapters?

Bowser: Yes.

Mario: Do-a you even-a care?

Bowser: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… no.


	6. The Long Evil Road of DOOM! ::thunder, s...

* * *

JJ: ::reads title:: What's so scary?

Keyiko: JJ, didn't you hear the thunder and the scary music?

Aya: And all of a sudden it's NIGHTTIME?! 

JJ: ……………..So? It's only evil and scary for Falco-san…

Keyiko & Aya: ??? ::realization dawns:: Oooooooooooooooooooh…… ewwwwwwwww…. ::cringe::

JJ: Yep, it's Megun-chan's favorite animal!

Keyiko: What, neko?

Aya: Cat?

JJ, Aya, Keyiko: ::look at each other, nod:: ……..Katt.

Falco: ::runs by:: I'LL KILL THAT BIZNATCH IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DOOOOO!! ::runs into the sunset::

JJ, Aya, Keyiko: …………………….. Yep.

* * *

****

Chapter 6:

The Long Evil Road of DOOM!!! ::thunder, scary music, nighttime::

~~~

The place: Pluto. The time: Now. The people: Your mom.

Naw, just kidding.

The place: Sector Y. The time: Now. The people: Keyiko, Megun-chan, Peppy, Falco, JJ, Samus

The problem: "Fox, we're under attack! Help us out here!" Quoth General Pepper.

The OTHER problem: Songs stuck in Megun-chan's head.

Megun-chan: :: scream/singing at the top of her lungs:: O TANNENBAUM O TANNENBAUM WITH ALL OUR HEARTS WE LOVE THEE!!!!!! SOMEBODY GET THIS EFFIN SONG OUTTA MY HEAD, PLEEEEEEZ!!!!!!!! (Written around Christmas, not updated until today)

Falco: :: massages his forehead:: Oh no… not again…

Megun-chan: START SINGING A SONG SO I CAN GET IT STUCK IN MY HEAD!!!! PLEEZ!!!

Keyiko: ::frowns:: Megun-chan, didja know there's a radio in your Arwing?

Megun-chan: Huh? Really?

Samus: Yeah…

Keyiko: ::diverts her attention to the Trigun CD she put in::

Megun-chan: YAY!! ::puts in Chrono Cross CD:: Whee!! Lalala…

JJ: Where'd you get that CD?

Megun-chan: ………………..Internet?

~~~

On the Great Fox…

Tabby: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! WHO TOOK MY CHRONO CROSS CD?!?!?!?!?! ::passes out::

~~~

In Sector Y:

Peppy: Are you feeling better now, Megun-chan?

Megun-chan: Hai hai!! ::jams to Chrono Cross::

BOOM!!

Falco, JJ, Keyiko: $%^&!!!

Megun-chan: ::screams::

Peppy, Samus: WTF?!?!?!?!?

All: …………… Crap.

Megun-chan: Yay!!

Keyiko: ::sings:: LET'S BEGIN THE KILLING TIME!!!!!

Falco: ::scoots his Arwing as far away from the two as possible::

To make a long story short, they get through the fleet thingie without much difficulty. Keyiko's sanity as well as Megun-chan's sanity diminish.

Megun-chan: AAAAH!!! IT'S THE EVIL GUNDAMS!!! ::shoots up the evil Gundam:: NYAHAHAHAHA!!!

Keyiko: MEGUN-CHAN WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!!!

Samus: AAAAAAACK!!!! 

Everyone else: Nani?

Samus: ………Nothin'. Just thought it needed an AAAAAAACK!!!!

Peppy: ::to Falco:: You have to put up with these girls all the time? I pity you.

Falco: You should.

They get to the boss…

Megun-chan: …………….Since Slippy's not here to say it, I'll say it!

JJ: ……………….Say what….?

Megun-chan: ……….. I dunno. Something about those two big mechas over there ::points::…….. Uh-oh… IT'S THE EVIL GUNDAMS OF DOOM!!!

Falco: And since Fox isn't here I'll say: ALL RANGE MODE!!! And be big and important!!

JJ: ::is too busy listening to Ayumi Hamasaki to be paying any attention::

As JJ goes off in her own little Ayumi Hamasaki world, everyone else shoots the evil mechas and they explode.

REAL Evil Boss guy: Don't party just yet!!

JJ, Keyiko, Megun-chan: …………….. ::turn their music up and party::

Everyone else: ……………………….Okay -_-;;

To make a long story short, the evil boss is pretty hard to beat 'cause as Falco states it, "HE WON'T QUIT EFFIN' MOVING AROUND!!", until…

R.E.B.G.: Good Gods you girls are stupid! I cannot believe you listen to that $h!t!

JJ: ::twitch:: Excuse me…

R.E.B.G.: Especially you ::points to JJ: and your Amui Hamashiskebab or whatever.

JJ: ::grows angry:: Ayumi… Hamasaki…::flame, GLARE:: YOU DARE INSULT AYUMI HAMASAKI?!?!?!?!?!? ::kills the boss::

R.E.B.G.: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhh…. ::blows up::

Everyone else but JJ: ::scoot as far away from JJ as possible::

JJ: ::puts on headphones and continues to listen to A.H.::

Everyone else: O.o Wowies….

Megun-chan: ::applauds:: We're heading for Aquas. Report in, pureeeeeeease…

E.E.B.JJ (Everyone Else But JJ): ::are still disturbed:: O.o………….. okaaaaaay… riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…

Keyiko: Your Engrish sucks.

Megun-chan: Sank you veli much!! ^ u ^

~~~

On Aquas…

Falco: AUGH!! I CAN'T SWIM!! I'M DROWNING!!

Keyiko: Falco, you're in a submarine. You can't drown.

Falco: ………Ah. Right. I knew that.

~~~

On Zoness…

Megun-chan: ………………Isn't "lackadaisical" a funny word?

Keyiko: What brought about that random thought?

Megun-chan: I don't know…

Peppy: It's Megun-chan. What do you expect?

JJ: Hey, Falco…

Falco: ::sigh:: _What_?!

JJ: ……………...Coconut?

Falco: O.o JEEZUS GOD!!!

Samus & Keyiko: You rang?

Falco: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! ISN'T THERE ANYONE ELSE OUT THERE WITH WHOM I CAN HAVE A CIVILIZED CONVERSATION WITH?!?!?!

Voice: Mmmmmmmmmmmmaybe…. Ohohohohohohohohohoho!!!

Megun-chan: AAAAH!!! Kodachi! ::hides under chair::

Keyiko: Megun-chan, your Arwing will crash out of the sky if you do that…

JJ: …………………………………Coupon?

A pink ship suddenly flies out of nowhere.

Falco: OH NO!!!!!

Samus: It's- It's-!!

(A/N: HAH HAH!!!)

Chrissy: Minna, konnichiwa!!

Everyone Else: Chrissy?!?!

Falco: ::sigh, relief:: Whew. Wait- CHRISSY?! What are you doing here?!

Chrissy: Tabby and I got bored. So we're following you guys.

Everyone looks around, but there's no sign of Tabby anywhere.

Chrissy: Tabby went with everyone else.

Everyone Else: Oh.

Voice: Ohohohohohohohohohoho!! Bad Chrissy, trying to steal my entrance!!

Falco: HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIII-TAKE MUSHROOMS!!

Megun-chan: ::snicker:: Hi, pink lady!!

Another pink ship flies out of nowhere and tries to shoot Chrissy's ship. Chrissy dodges and tries to shoot Katt's ship.

Katt: Copycat.

Chrissy: You should talk.

~~~

In Sector Z…

Megun-chan: Here come the missiles!!

JJ: Crap!!

Chrissy: What do we do?!

Keyiko: Come on, let's get them!!

The four girls fly out to the missiles, but overpass them by a lot.

Above mentioned: Crap!!

Katt's pink ship comes out of nowhere (again) and shoots one of the missiles.

JJ: YES!!

Katt: Do you guys need my help?

Falco: NO!!

Katt: Too bad. I'm helping you anyways. And I think I'll come with you through the rest of the stages because I feel like it. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!

Megun-chan and Chrissy: Yay!! More friends!!

Falco: Baka neko.

Katt: ::shoots Falco's ship:: Damn bird.

Fox: ::on comm link:: JJ? Are you still alive?

JJ: Yeah, why?

Fox: Wolf is over here and he's acting like you every time we blow him up.

JJ: …….Oh. I dunno why.

Fox: Okay, see you.

Marth: ::also on comm link:: JJ!!

JJ: Yes?

Marth: Aishiteru!!

JJ: Aishiteru!!! ::signs off::

Everyone Else: Rrrrrrrrrright…. -_-

~~~

In Area 6…

Samus: BWAHAHAHAHA!! Look at all the enemies!!

Peppy: I am SO glad Fox isn't here to see you, Sam. He'd go ballistic.

Samus: ::shoots Peppy's ship:: Don't call me Sam.

Megun-chan: Yeah. Only Toothpick can call her Sam.

Samus: ::gives Megun-chan the Look, nods and shoots the enemies::

Katt: Did I miss something?

Megun-chan: Quoth Woopi (Whoopi?) Goldberg: "If you have to ask, you're too young."

Katt: ::sigh:: Y'all are so wack.

Megun-chan, Chrissy, Keyiko, and JJ: Wiggidy wack?

Katt: No, just… Never mind.

JJ: WA-HOO!!!

Keyiko: Evil boss guy!

Megun-chan: Everyone watch out for the killer beam!

Everyone Else: Why? ::gets shot by killer beam:: AAAAAAUGH!!!

Megun-chan: Oh no!! I'm all by myself now!! ::cries, starts singing:: ALL BY MYSELF… DUN WANNA BE… ALL BY MYSELF… ::sees beam charging, screams:: AAAAAAUGH!!!!

Megun-chan is about to get shot by the beam when the boss suddenly explodes.

Megun-chan: Huh?

Everyone Else: Huh?

Through the smoke and crap, somebody comes out. It's none other than…

Everyone: ::gasp:: 

* * *

Megun-chan: Wow. I didn't think it was possible, but I made a cliffhanger in this fic!! And ::gasp:: I WROTE THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!! ::dances::

JJ: Good job, hon.

Keyiko: Uh-huh. ::applauds:: Who made the evil boss explode?

Katt: Why was my entrance so anticlimactic?

Falco: Did it seem too short to you readers?

Everyone: TOO BAD!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Megun-chan: Find out next time on Oh the Inhumanity!!! See ya soon!!


End file.
